


Na pokaz

by Wyrdmazer



Series: Scorbus: Zakochane Głupki [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Bottom Scorpius Malfoy, Consensual Underage Sex, Dildos, Draco is a good father, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Forced Masturbation, Hogwarts, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nerdiness, PWP, Personal Sex Show, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Scorbus, Scorpius learned from him, Scorpius teaches Albus some about prostate, Smut, Top Albus Severus Potter, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, and a role model, but they're both legal by the UK standards, kind of, who encourages sex-positivity
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: Albus odkrywa pewien fakt o swoim chłopaku, który rozpala jego ciekawość.





	Na pokaz

**Author's Note:**

> **NARRATOR: Albus Potter**

— Na jajca bazyliszka... — Padam na łóżko – Scora, bo pachnie ładniej od mojego. Albo po prostu lubię jego zapach... — Wiwat że SUMów dobiegł już kres.

Korzystnie również, że współlokatorzy wciąż przesiadują na błoniach, marynując się w jeziorze, dzięki czemu mamy jeszcze x minut prywatności.

— A wiedziałeś, że gadzie jądra są schowane wewnątrz ich ciał? — Siada na łóżku, obok mnie.

Litości.

— Tak? To bardzo fascynujące. Chociaż mój mózg byłby wdzięczniejszy, gdybyś odczekał z tym jakieś dużo lat, gdy będę już na emeryturze czy coś, i może trochę stęskniony dziwnych informacji.

— Sorka. Przekaz przyjęty.

— Nie cieszysz się, że skończyli nam już męczarnię, co? Istny przesiew dla najtwardszych.

— Poczekaj do Owutemów.

Przekręcam głowę, by zmrozić go wzrokiem.

Mruga niewinnie. A potem unosi pięść w geście triumfu. — Wiwat, hura, jupi-yay, koniec już nastał męczarni tej! Hmm. — Kończy przedstawienie. — Z drugiej strony, to oznacza letnie wakacje... — Wzdycha, też się kładąc.

— Niefajnie?

— Meh. — Przeciąga się jak kot na wiosnę. — Przyjeżdżają synowie siostry mamy.

— Grają na nerwach, co?

— _Oj żebyś wiedział_ — wyrzuca nawiedzonym tonem. — Są o cztery lata młodsi ode mnie i jedyne określenie jakiego są godni to _małe gówna_. Gdy ostatnio byliśmy u nich z rodzicami, włamywali się ciągle do pokoju w którym spałem i wkładali myszy do mojego łóżka.

— Co ty! A to gnojki.

— Nom. Zdecydowanie dostawali za mało dyscypliny. Ale jak się teraz do nich dobiorę... — Uderza pięścią w dłoń.

— Spierz ich ode mnie. Żeby tak brutalnie wzbogacać świat w kortyzol...

— Jak normalnie jestem za nietrzymaniem się starych uraz, tak w tym przypadku chętnie bym zrobił wyjątek. Przez resztę życia nie będę w stanie zapomnieć, jak smutno mi było, gdy z samego rana witał mnie trupek myszy, bo niechcący zgniotłem ją przez sen. Pomyślałbyś, że powinny gryźć i zwiewać... Ale nigdy nie powiedziałem rodzicom, wiesz? Strącałem te myszki na podłogę i myśleli, że same zdechły. Jak głupi broniłem tych... — Wypuszcza powietrze, najwyraźniej rezygnując z adekwatnego określenia. — Ale nigdy więcej. Jeśli znów z czymś wyskoczą, _zero litości_. — Uuu, bałbym się na ich miejscu. Brzmi mściwie. — No chyba że okaże się, że wyrośli już z dręczenia żywych stworzeń. Kto wie.

— A kiedy tamto było?

— Gdy miałem dziesięć lat.

Czyli oni mieli... sześć. Unoszę brwi. — To w sumie kawał czasu.

— Zależy na co...

Przez chwilę leżymy sobie cicho, a ja nasłuchuję, czy nikt nie nadchodzi, by zakłócić naszą beztroską samotność.

— Ale hej — rozpogadzam się wtem — to tylko trzy tygodnie, a potem przyjeżdżasz do mnie.

— Na całe szczęście. Smutno będzie bez ciebie... — Przewraca się połową ciała na mnie.

— Przecież co rok rozstajemy się na wakacje. — Głaszczę jego włosy, wciąż odrobinę wilgotne po prysznicu. Mmm, pachną ogórkowawo.

— Owszem, ale teraz jesteśmy razem, wiesz, i... to trochę inne. Nie będzie seksu...

Parskam śmiechem.

— Oczywiście że chodzi o seks. — Mierzwię figlarnie jego włosy.

— Nie tylko o seks, Al. Ale między innymi o seks, to fakt. Bardzo go lubię. Bardzo. Jest świetny. Przyzwyczaiłem się, że mogę go z tobą mieć praktycznie w dowolnym momencie...

— I jak ty beze mnie wytrzymasz, bidaku — chichoczę. Z jego libido i zamiłowaniem do brania w tyłek...

Wzdycha. — No cóż. Wyzwaniem to będzie, bez dwóch zdań. Ale jakoś dam radę. Mam swoje zabawki. — Uśmiecha się delikatnie.

— O? W sensie, dildosy? — Kiwa głową. — Od kiedy? — Z jakiegoś powodu ta informacja mnie lekko szokuje.

— Od... trochę ponad roku. Oczywiście to nie to samo co żywa rzecz, ale jako narzędzie zastępcze służą całkiem ładnie.

Marszczę brwi, pociągając lekko za odstające kępki jego blond puchu. — Jak to jest, że do tej pory o tym nie wiedziałem? — Zerkam w dół na jego twarz.

Przewraca oczami. — To trochę jakby prywatna rzecz... Dla mnie.

— Spoko. Czyli masz je od...? 

— Zeszłych urodzin. Wiesz, w naszej domowej bibliotece jest mnóstwo różnych książek, i w święta na czwartym roku trafiłem na całkiem przepastny tomik o seksie. Przeniosłem go do siebie, żeby spokojnie czytać, a kilka dni później, przy kolacji, tata spytał, czy chciałbym na urodziny jakieś erotyczne gadżety. No, nie tak prosto z mostu, ale aluzja była jasna. Prawie się zakrztusiłem moim Gratin Dauphinois. Merlinie, to było genialne. Nie miałem pojęcia, że tata jest taki... ogarnięty w tym wszystkim. Wiesz? Znaczy, poniekąd wiedziałem, ale nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że aż na taką skalę. Właściwie zawsze był spoko w temacie seksu, więc pewnie nie powinno mnie to tak dziwić. W każdym razie, zorientował się, że zwędziłem tę książkę. Tamtego dnia powiedziałem mu przy okazji, że jestem homo – tak po prostu, żeby wiedział o mnie więcej, i żeby nasze rozmowy miały wyraźniejszy punkt zaczepienia – a wiesz co on na to?

— Dawaj.

— "W takim razie, synu, tym bardziej musisz poznać rajski świat stymulacji prostaty. Wierz mi, możliwość bezwstydnego dostępu do czyjegoś penisa wprowadzającego cię w obłędne stany ekstazy to błogosławieństwo. Znalazłeś już sobie jakiegoś szczęściarza, co?" — oznajmia, upiornie trafnie naśladując głos swojego taty.

— Nie gadaj — parskam śmiechem, otwarcie teraz gdy już skończył opowiadać.

— Tak było! Możesz go sam spytać. Na przykład gdy spotkasz się z nim teraz na stacji... _po raz pierwszy jako mój chłopak._ — Posyła mi bezczelny uśmieszek. — Spokojnie, już mu o nas napisałem co trzeba, nie będzie cię zadręczał — uprzedza moje pytanie, bo właśnie miałem wyrażać panikę.

— Tak? To miło. — _Czyli wybuch wulkanu odwołany, wracamy do normy._

— Ale wiesz, że tata jest w porządku. Tylko trzeba go dobrze poznać. Tak myślę.

— Ta. Ma trochę chore poczucie humoru... — Rysuję esy-floresy na plecach Scora.

— Ale powiedz, kto normalny tego nie kocha? Może nie nadawałby się do konwencjonalnych komedii, ale swoją niszę na pewno by znalazł.

Chętnie bym zobaczył Draco Malfoya robiącego za duszę dowcipnego towarzystwa.

...Po krótkim namyśle, może jednak niekoniecznie.

— I co, rzeczywiście kupił ci na urodziny dildosy?

— Zgadza się. Zrobiliśmy sobie wypad na następny dzień. Tata stwierdził, że lepiej by było, żebym kupował sobie takie rzeczy sam, w razie gdyby miałoby mi potem być dziwnie ich używać, ale wolałem go ze sobą zabrać, bo perspektywa pytania o radę sprzedawcę mimo wszystko była trochę... niezbyt. — Wzrusza ramionami. — No a tata jest dobrze rozeznany. W każdym razie, było fajnie. Ciekawie jest mieć takie wspomnienia. — Jego wydech ma dźwięk śmiechu.

— Wyobrażam sobie co by było, gdybym zapytał _mojego_ tatę, czy miałby ochotę pomóc mi wybrać zabawki do seksu. — A potem trochę bardziej dociera do mnie, co powiedziałem. — O nieee, Slytherinie, oczywiście że _nigdy w życiu_ bym tego nie zrobił. — Wzdrygam się. — Trochę miłe mi jednak jest.

— Tylko trochę? — pyta, jak słodka pianka w kształcie misia, robiąc na mnie duże oczy.

Wypuszczam chmurkę śmiechu. — Trochę bardzo. Zależy jak patrzeć. — Naciskam opuszkiem palca na czubek jego nosa i dostaję uroczy grymas. Który prowadzi do tego, że ostatecznie turlamy się po całym łóżku, kradnąc sobie nawzajem buziaki.

— Nie! Scor, nie rób tak! — wydyszam przez śmiech, gdy łaskocze mnie językiem w szyję, a jego dłonie harcują po moim brzuchu.

— Dlaczemu? — Wcale nie przestaje.

— Bo umrę.

— Hhh! — Odsuwa się natychmiast, znów wpatrując się we mnie tymi dużymi oczami. — Dlaczemu umrzesz? — Jego pytanie to istny teatr dramatu.

— Bo mam uczulenie na śmiech. — Wykorzystuję moment spokoju, by zamienić nasze pozycje ze sprytem godnym najprawdziwszego hogwarckiego Wonsza. — Ha! — wykrzykuję, unieruchamiając jego ramiona i usadzając się okrakiem na jego brzuchu. — Rewanż!

— Nie! Nie! Litości! — Wierci się jak dżdżownica w agonii, próbując zasłonić się przed moimi wszechobecnymi rękami.

— Nie umrzysz! Więc nie ma powodu do litości! — Jestem wredny.

— Czekaj! — wykrztusza, prawie połykając słowa. — Czekaj, Al, to ważne!

— Co? — ustaję w swoim progresie pozbawiania go tchu. — ...Scor? — Marszczę brwi, gdy on też zamiera w bezruchu, a jego oczy pozostają uparcie zamknięte. — Co ty odwalasz?

— Umrzyłem — szepcze konspiracyjnie.

Mierzwię jego włosy. — Głuptas.

— Przyznasz, że kreatywniejszy niż ty. — Wymierza do mnie pistoletem z dłoni.

— To by była bardzo subiektywna, niewiarygodna ocena. — Odsuwam jego "pistolet" i kładę się na nim.

Powietrze ulatuje z jego płuc pod moim ciężarem. A potem wpada w śmiech.

— O co chodzi? Zrobiłem niechcący jakąś aluzję?

— Nie — wyrzuca. — Nie wiem. Mam głupawkę.

— I kongratulejszyns. Śmiech to zdrowie.

— Ale nie w nadmiarze, wiesz, bo– — Podwijam jego koszulkę i miziam jego brzuch włosami. Z jakiegoś powodu, niekiedy znajduję satysfakcję w przerywaniu mu; zwłaszcza jeśli się powtarza.

Jego śmiech wkrótce przechodzi w zdyszane oddechy, gdy składam pocałunki na jego brzuchu. Leniwie głaszcze moje włosy.

Bogowie, uwielbiam jego brzuch. Jest taki... agghh. Piękny. Gładki, kremowy jak reszta jego ciała, prawie można by się wgryźć i pożreć każdy słodki cal. Mmm...

Mógłbym mieć go na deser. I kolację. Każdy jeden posiłek.

Pomyśleć że czyjeś ciało może człowieka tak uzależnić.

Pomyśleć że _mój chłopak_ ma takie ciało.

Taaak, życie potrafi jednak być mi bardzo, bardzo przymilne...

Gdy docieram do gumki jego bokserek i czuję twarde wybrzuszenie gdzieś pod swoim mostkiem, przypomina mi się temat dildosów i wkrótce przegrywam z zalewającymi mój mózg wyobrażeniami Scora podskakującego na przytwierdzonym do brodzika kabiny prysznicowej sztucznym fallusie. Jego penis by się tak zajebiście bujał...

— Hej, Scor, wracając do tych dildosów... — Podnoszę się z niego. — Pokazałbyś mi?

Mruga, idąc w moje ślady, a jego koszulka opada, zasłaniając wilgotny od moich pocałunków brzuch. — ...Co?

 _Widzę_ jak się rumieni.

— Wiesz, co mam na myśli. Proooszę, Scor, proszę. Wiesz jak lubię cię oglądać. — Próbuję rozbroić go uśmiechem.

Przewraca oczami, czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej. Krzyżuje ręce na piersi. Przygryza wargę. Wzdycha. — Ale wiesz, że to będzie okropnie niezręczne? Dla mnie.

Jestem taki okrutny, ale... — To nawet tym lepiej. Bo będzie naturalnie. Merlinie, Scor, nie oczekuję żadnych pornosów, nawet bym tego nie chciał, chcę po prostu zobaczyć _ciebie_. Teraz gdy mi o tym powiedziałeś, będę chodził całe lato z myślami pełnymi ciebie i podłużnych obiektów. Nie zostawiaj mnie tak, miej litość. — Zamilkam na moment, pozwalając mu lustrować moją bezczelną, manipulatorską osobę. — To co, pozwoliłbyś mi patrzeć? To nie tak że nigdy nie widziałem cię nago. — W końcu dobre garście seksów już mieliśmy. _Dooobrych_ seksów. — W sensie, do niczego nie chcę cię zmuszać, w żadnym razie. Po prostu teraz nie mogę przestać wyobrażać sobie, jak dobrze byś wyglądał... — zawieszam głos dla efektu, odpływając wzrokiem, a gdy ponownie go na niego zwracam, na jego przystojnej twarzy czerwonej jak rzodkiewka widzę wcale nie taki spłoszony uśmieszek.

Przygryza wargę. — Dobra. Rozsiądź się wygodnie i podziwiaj. — Parska cicho pod nosem, jakby nabijając się z własnych słów.

 _Yasss!_ Ledwo się powstrzymuję od wyrażenia swojej radości gestem, ale tak mnie roznosi i już mi pulsuje. Świadomość, że lada moment zrobi się gorąco sprawia, że _już_ robi mi się gorąco.

Przesiadam się na koniec łóżka i opieram o jedną z kolumienek, zabezpieczając naszą prywatność garścią odpowiednich zaklęć. Serce mi wali, gdy Scor zahacza palce o gumkę bokserek i powoli je ściąga.

Widziałem tego penisa już tyle razy, dotykałem go już tyle razy, tyle razy miałem go w ustach ( _mmm..._ ), a nawet parę razy w sobie, a jednak ilekroć go widzę, wciąż czuję się jak za tym pierwszym razem – niezapomnianym – niedługo po naszej pierwszej randce (dżiz, ależ my jesteśmy mimochodem poprawni).

W tym konkretnym momencie, jego członek wciąż jest nieśmiały i jeszcze trochę mu zostało do wyjścia z napletka, ale i tak jest najlepszym penisem, jakiego widziałem. Nie żebym mógł się pochwalić galerią wspomnień, a te które miałem okazję widzieć– Kurna, mózgu, żyj że chwilą! Masz przed oczami _penisa swojego chłopaka_. Niezupełnie w całej swojej okazałości – jeszcze – ale wciąż. Jest tutaj. Do oglądania dla ciebie. _Napawaj się nim. Ile wlezie._

Zwłaszcza że wkrótce będziesz zmuszony rozstać się z nim na całe długie wieczne niekończące się piekielne trzy tygodnie...

Kręcę lekko głową, próbując odgonić te muchy. _Tu i teraz_ , Al, _tu i teraz_. Nie odlatuj w przedwczesną tęsknotę – delektuj się delicjami, które masz.

O, podryguje i rośnie! To takie... z jednej strony nudne, z drugiej satysfakcjonujące jak mało co, bo to nie mój własny penis. Tylko Scora.

Któremu ewidentnie podoba się moja uwaga. Mi jego własna też by się podobała – i to jak – ale w tym momencie to _ja_ patrzę na Scora, więc– Hej, a może ja również powinienem pozwolić mu patrzeć na siebie?

Hmm...

Istnieje spore prawdopodobieństwo, że za dużo myślę.

Unoszę wzrok i łapię wzrok Scora. Przygryza nerwowo wargę. Posyłam mu wesoły uśmiech, który mógłby być zaklęciem anty-stresowym, ale nim nie jest, niestety. Tym niemniej, Scor go odwzajemnia, tak naturalnie, i cieszę się, że mój uśmiech jest dla niego najwidoczniej równie zaraźliwy, jak jego własny jest dla mnie.

A potem bierze głęboki wdech i sięga po lubrykant. Wyciska trochę na drżącą dłoń.

— Um. Chcesz żebym... — zawiesza głos, wyglądając bezradnie.

— Jakkolwiek ci wygodnie. — To w końcu nie ma być tylko dla mnie; chcę zobaczyć, jak robi sobie dobrze, nie jak roztelepuje go trema. Aczkolwiek tym drugim bym nie pogardził... gdyby nie to, że torcik przyjemności podgryzałoby mi poczucie winy. Za dobry jestem czy jak?

Kiwa głową. — Okej. — Uśmiecha się nerwowo.

A potem kładzie się na plecach, sięga po poduszkę, waha się przez długą sekundę, po czym ostatecznie podkłada ją pod biodra. Wierci się przez kolejne kilka długich sekund, grymasząc, kombinując z poduszką wolną ręką, i niezupełnie wiem, o co chodzi. W końcu wypuszcza podirytowane westchnięcie, podwija koszulkę i rozszerza nogi.

O, Slytherinie. Ten znany mi już widok, taki cudowny... a jednak nowy, bo w zupełnie nowej sytuacji.

Zarąbistej sytuacji.

Wpatruję się jak zaczarowany, jak rozsmarowuje porcję lubrykantu na pomarszczonym pierścieniu swojego wejścia, a potem jego śliskie palce masują jego dziurkę – kocham to miejsce – rozprowadzając na niej pieczołowicie tą śliską substancję, która tworzy malutkie mokre dźwięki.

Mógłby mnie w ten sposób zahipnotyzować (prawie) na amen. Szit, ale mi pulsuje.

Wsuwa dwa palce, pieprzy się na nich krótko, rozciąga swoje wejście.

Już wcale nie wygląda niezręcznie. Chociaż odrobinę szarpie w wyraźnie pośpiesznych ruchach.

— Zawsze robisz to tak szybko? — wyrażam czystą ciekawość.

Zwalnia nieco. — Niezupełnie... Mówiłem ci, to trochę niezręczne. — Wzdycha, i jego palce nabierają zmysłowości w ruchach, tak odmiennej od jego uprzedniej niecierpliwości, że aż mnie szok tyka. Zupełnie jakby ktoś mu przełączył program.

Oglądam i słucham, jak się palcuje, teraz rzeczywiście robiąc sobie przyjemność. Mój penis podryguje nieprzerwanie, twardniejąc w spodniach mojej piżamy. Znam dobrze uczucie jego kanału: były tam i moje palce i moje prącie. Które okropnie by chciało znów się tam znaleźć. Unosi się, tworząc ten wkurzający namiot, jakby podnosząc rękę i wołając, "ja tam chcę, ja tam chcę! No dawaj, wypuść mnie już!". Przyciskam do niego dłoń, pocierając je z leniwym rodzajem zapalczywości.

Nie zauważam jak Scor sięga po dildo. Uświadamiam je sobie dopiero gdy wyciąga mokre palce ze swojej dziurki, by nalubrykantować je i przygotować do zabawy. Mój puls przyspiesza; nie mogę się doczekać, by zobaczyć, jak wkłada je w siebie. Jest kremowe i niezbyt duże. Mniej więcej rozmiarów mojego wzwodu.

Czuję się dziwnie połechtany tym faktem.

Bierze głęboki oddech, po czym rozluźnia mięśnie swojego wejścia (jakie to dziwnie atrakcyjne, taki mały spazm jego błyszczącej dziurki) i wciska w siebie pierwsze cale dildosa. Mój wzrok przemyka co i moment do jego twarzy, ale nie chcę przegapić ni chwili z podróży zabawki wgłąb jego kanału. Ogląda mnie z wypiekami na policzkach, posapując cicho.

Szlag, gorąco. Duszno. Jeszcze goręcej.

Powietrza! Chłodu! Więcej, Scor, więcej...

Zamyka oczy, wpychając dildo do końca. Jego szyję i klatkę piersiową pokrył obfity rumieniec (mógłby zdjąć tą koszulkę zupełnie... Z drugiej strony, dobrze w niej wygląda. Nawet gdy jest niedbale podwinięta pod brodę i zasłania mi większość jego szyi), a jego policzki płoną. Wolną dłonią chwyta swojego członka, który zdążył już urosnąć do pełnej erekcji. Główka jest mokra od preejakulatu; drażni kciukiem cieknącą szparkę, wsuwa i zsuwa napletek, i za każdym razem gdy odsłania czubek prącia z powrotem, moje ślinianki wzmagają pracę, oczekując tego charakterystycznego słonawego smaku.

Podoba mi się, że jest nieobrzezany. Że jego żołądź odkrywa się zupełnie dopiero w niemal maksymalnym wzwodzie. Że gdy mu obciągam, przeważnie muszę odciągnąć napletek, by odsłonić główkę, i dopiero potem mogę ją zassać, a Scor robi wtedy te swoje małe sapnięcia...

Podobnie jak teraz.

Szlag. Ściskam swoją własną erekcję przez spodnie, zastanawiając się przez chwilę głupoty, czy nie odbierze tego źle, jeśli wyciągnę i zacznę się pocierać.

 _Jakie "odbierze źle", mózg ci spiekło? Jeśli miałby cokolwiek odebrać źle, to byłby to twój_ brak _podniecenia. Kto normalny siedziałby jak mimoza przy_ takim _widoku?_

Otwiera oczy na dźwięk mojego małego wiercenia się, gdy zsuwam spodnie z tyłka. Jego wzrok natychmiast ląduje na moim uwolnionym przyrodzeniu. Które dynda sobie sztywno, dumnie sygnalizując gotowość.

Chwytam je w dłoń i pocieram, próbując wyglądać sexy, jakkolwiek się to robi. Może powinienem pocierać wolniej? Bardziej _lubieżnie_? Z drugiej strony, Scor lubi szybko... ale z trzeciej strony, może to jest jedna z tych sytuacji, kiedy okazuje się, że reguła ma wyjątek...

_Na jakie licho ja to sobie tak komplikuję._

Miętoszę swoją mosznę, pocierając tak, jak chciałbym w tym momencie pocierać o jego kanał. Nasz wzrok się zaczepia i przeszywa mnie elektryzujące ciepło, które czuję również w swoim przyrodzeniu.

_Ale dobrze._

— Oh — wzdycha. Jego powieki znów się zamykają, jego oddech przyspiesza, ręka operująca dildosem porusza się szybciej, jego plecy wyginają się w łagodny łuk. 

O szlag. Szlag, szit, szit...

Zupełnie jakby prosił o więcej, jakby marzył, bym wyszarpnął dildosa z jego sprawnej ręki i dał mu w jego miejsce prawdziwego penisa.

Ten mlaszczący dźwięk dobiegający z jego dziurki, gdy sprawnie wsuwa i wysuwa błyszczącego dildosa, odbiera mi... nie wiem co, ale coś na pewno. Być może to rozum. Może coś innego.

Kogo to obchodzi. (Scora by bardzo obchodziło. Zalałby mnie pytaniami, zasypał książkami i napisał mi esej na temat do poczytania w kąpieli. Uroczość w wydaniu ekstremalnym. Się lubi.)

Gdybym tylko wiedział o tym wcześniej... Cóż, teraz i tak nie palił się do pokazu, więc pewnie na lepsze wyszło, że dowiedziałem się później, bo w przeciwnym razie byłbym skazany na obsesyjne seksualne fantazje i frustrację.

Szit, ale to jest dobre. Najlepsze.

 _No bo to_ Scor _, no, jak miałoby nie być._

— Podoba ci się? — wysapuje, popychając biodrami w swoją pięść, wpychając w nią swoje prącie.

— I to jak — śmieję się, nie mogąc pojąć jak można być tak sexy. Te wszystkie przystojne goście nawet się nie umywają. ...Albo po prostu nie widziałem ich jeszcze zbyt wielu.

Tak jakby nie wiem, gdzie patrzeć, bo co prawda najnowszą atrakcją niewątpliwie jest dildos którym Scor się penetruje, ale z drugiej strony... jego penis, jego twarz, jego twarde sutki, jego gładziutki brzuch, jego kremowe uda, jego podrygujące jądra, jego–

Mhhh. Za dużo piękna.

— O-oh — wyjękuje przełamanie, a ja ściskam swoją pulsującą erekcję, patrząc jak doprowadza się coraz bliżej do punktu bez odwrotu. Jego biodra drżą w ten dobrze mi już znany sposób poprzedzający jego orgazm, gdy uderzam swoim twardym członkiem w jego prostatę. Jego palce u stóp podwijają się odruchowo, i–

Puszcza swój wzwód, by pocierać swoje krocze. Co? Nie rozumiem.

Aczkolwiek gdy go chwilę potem kopiuję, zaczynam rozumieć, bo– wow, w sumie... to całkiem niezłe. Trochę słabe, ale definitywnie przyjemne. Robi miluuusie ciarki. Trochę mocniej... wyżej? Niżej? Huh. Coś tam chyba jest.

Kurczę, nigdy wcześniej się nie przyglądałem, ale teraz zadaję sobie pytanie, jak to możliwe, że nie zauważyłem nigdy dotąd, jakie ładne Scor ma krocze. Nie mam pojęcia, jak przedstawia się na tle wszystkich męskich kroczy świata, ale bez dwóch zdań jest znacznie atrakcyjniejsze od mojego. Gładkie i kremowe, z wypukłą kreseczką pośrodku, która przypomina trochę zamkniętą cipkę (szczęście że tylko trochę. Byłyby może mniej estetycznie odrzucające, gdyby nie wyglądały jak pomięte, wyżute fałdy; bleh). Zwłaszcza gdy masuje je tymi okrężnawymi ruchami... Przy czym są chyba o wiele ciaśniejsze i bardziej skoncentrowane. Nie jestem pewien.

I nie mam zamiaru nad tym rozmyślać, zwłaszcza że mam przed sobą swojego pięknego chłopaka, który właśnie daje mi najlepszy prywatny seks show.

Merlinie, mam ochotę lizać i ssać jego krocze, dawać mu więcej i więcej tego przyjemnego uczucia, cokolwiek to dokładnie jest.

Szlag. Że też nigdy wcześniej nie przyszło mi to do głowy. Trzeba wkrótce nadrobić zaległości. Kiedyś. Nie teraz. Teraz jest za dobrze, by przerywać.

— Ufff... — Wydysza, a jego kołyszące się w drżących pchnięciach bioder prącie spazmuje, rozchlapując strużki gęstego, perlistego nasienia na jego odsłonięty tors.

— Scor, co jest z tym kroczem? — wysapuję, pociągając energicznie za swojego członka.

— Masujesz prostatę. Dużo mniej intensywne niż przez odbyt, ale może ci nawet zrobić mini-orgazm. Choć to trudne. No i niektórzy są tam wrażliwsi niż inni.

— Hah, nie wiedziałem.

— To raczej nie jest najbardziej powszechna wiedza. — Uśmiecha się, wysuwając lśniące dildo ze swojej dziurki, oblany orgazmiczną błogością na twarzy.

Jak pięknie.

— Mogę? — sugeruję, praktycznie _potrzebując_ się w nim znaleźć. Bogowie, _umrę_ bez tego, przysięgam.

— Możesz. — Odkłada je dalej na łóżko i poprawia się, patrząc, jak ściągam spodnie do reszty, coby nie miały szansy przeszkodzić, i zajmuję pozycję pomiędzy jego nogami.

Jego dziurka jest rozciągnięta, mokra i zaczerwieniona.

Perfekcyjne zaproszenie.

— No dalej. Jestem już gotowy. Możesz wkładać.

— Jasne. — Szczerzę się do niego, po czym wsuwam pomiędzy jego pośladki, oglądając jak jego ciało mnie przyjmuje i wypuszczając cichy jęk rozkoszy na uczucie jego gorącego, śliskiego kanału otulającego mnie. — Nie potrwa długo. Szit, Scor, to było hot — wysapuję, zakładając sobie jego nogi na barki i pochylając się do przodu.

— Ohh... — Słodki jęk. — Cieszę się — wyrzuca pomiędzy nierównymi oddechami, praktycznie pożerając rękami każdy cal mojego ciała którego dosięgnie.

Popycham szybko, wahając się już na skraju orgazmu, tonąc w błogim ścisku jego gładkich ścian, w których zakochałem się na zabój. Rozciągają się miękko wokół mojej erekcji, i odchylam się ponownie by karmić swoje podniecenie najlepszym widokiem: jego seksowna dziurka otwarta dla mnie, gdy wyjmuję, by za chwilę połknąć mnie chciwie, gdy wkładam z powrotem. Sam fakt, że to Scor, robi z tego mechanicznego aktu prawdziwą magię.

Niemożliwie mnie podnieca, że tak lubi brać mojego penisa. Uwielbiam robić mu dobrze, patrzeć jak rozpływa się w przyjemności, którą mu sprawiam. I te jego małe jęki i westchnięcia, gdy pocieram jego prostatę...

Chociaż niezupełnie rozpoznaję, czy jego aktualna mina wyraża przyjemność, czy raczej...

— Boli?

Kręci głową. — Dochodzę–

Szit.

Jego prącie buja się sztywno w rytm moich pchnięć, wcale nie mniejsze niż przed minutą.

_Jak?_

Mniejsza. Chcę więcej.

Mocniej, mocniej...

— Szlag, Al– nghah...

Moja żołądź pulsuje, wytryskując głęboko w nim, jak rozpryskujący się fajerwerek błogiego napięcia, a spazmy jego tyłka masują mnie przez resztki orgazmu. Zerkam w dół i widzę kropelki bezbarwnego płynu wysiąkające z jego szparki, skapujące na jego brzuch.

— Jak to zrobiłeś? — pytam, wyjeżdżając swój orgazm, rolując w niego biodrami. — Że doszedłeś drugi raz?

Sapie, drżąc. — Przypadkiem. Uff... — Bierze kilka drżących, głębokich oddechów; wciąż się jaram, że czuję nawet takie rzeczy, gdy jestem w nim. — Ale to można wyćwiczyć, wiesz? Przez powstrzymanie wytrysku przy pierwszym orgazmie możesz ominąć okres refrakcji i szczytować kilkakrotnie. A poprzez stymulację prostaty przez odbyt, krocze lub obydwa jednocześnie, możesz osiągnąć wiele suchych orgazmów pod rząd. Albo wytrysnąć na przykład przy pierwszym, i kolejne orgazmy mieć suche, bo plemników brak, lub będzie ich już bardzo mało w wytrysku jeśli jakiś jednak nastąpi. Zależy od osoby i przypadku. U mnie ten drugi wytrysk był skąpy, bo większość wyszła przy pierwszym. Ale są tacy, którzy umieją wytryskiwać za każdym z kilkukrotnych orgazmów z prostaty. Wymaga ćwiczeń, ale chyba warto. — Wzdycha, nadrabiając deficyt tlenu. — Co prawda przyjemność przy samym masażu prostaty jest intensywniejsza i trwa dłużej, bo nie spuszczasz się tak szybko, ale chciałem, żebyś miał na co patrzeć, no i pomyślałem, że ze stymulacją penisa będzie dla ciebie ciekawiej. Szkoda tylko, że nie umiem jeszcze wytryskiwać kilkakrotnie pod rząd... To by było dobre.

— "Jeszcze"? — To brzmi ładnie w tym kontekście.

— Mhm. Chciałbym się nauczyć. Może się uda; spróbować nie zaszkodzi. Podobałoby ci się?

Unoszę brwi, po raz kolejny zakochując się w jego nerdowaniu. — Że byłoby gorące jak cholera to raczej jasne. Ale hej, nie rób rzeczy pode mnie, okej? Kochałbym cię najbardziej na świecie nawet jeśli miałbyś zaburzenia erekcji czy coś.

Parska śmiechem. — Wierzę. Chociaż nawet w takim wypadku wciąż miałbym normalne orgazmy ze stymulacji prostaty. Wiedziałeś, że ćwiczenie się w osiąganiu wielokrotnych orgazmów może się przełożyć na intensywniejsze wytryski?

— No patrz, ile się dzisiaj dowiaduję o prostacie. — Uśmiecham się czule, w końcu z niego wychodząc; praktycznie samoistnie się wysuwając, w zasadzie, choć zmiękłem ledwie w połowie: to całe gadanie o orgazmach i wytryskach... zwłaszcza z ust Scora, które niejeden mój wytrysk już przyjęły... — Wiesz co, kocham patrzeć jak się spuszczasz, ale nawet kosztem tego widoku bardziej niż chętnie oglądałbym cię szczytującego kilka razy pod rząd. To pewnie mocne, co? Próbowałeś tego?

Kładę się obok i zakładam ramię na jego pokryty spermą tors, słuchając jego unormowanego już oddechu. Jednakże dreszcze wciąż nie opuściły jego ciała.

— Ano. Jest świetne. Inne, ale dla mnie osobiście wcale nie gorsze. Zwłaszcza wieczorem, kiedy relaksuję się w łóżku i masuję swoją prostatę; robi mi się wtedy coraz bardziej spokojnie, błogo... a potem mam siłę tylko leżeć, bo tak mi dobrze. Tym lepiej, im bardziej chciało mi się spać zanim zacząłem. Minus jest taki, że przy masażu prostaty zaczyna ci cieknąć, przeważnie spuścisz się zupełnie, i często zasypiam zanim zdążę posprzątać. Okropnie irytujące. Ale orgazmy tego rodzaju naprawdę są nieziemskie. Zresztą sam wiesz. W dodatku przyczyniają się do poprawy jakości snu, jeśli robi się to na noc. Dużo bardziej niż takie zwykłe. — Wzrusza ramionami. — Przynajmniej dla mnie. Choć zauważyłem, że często mam potem dziwne sny.

Jego policzki znów różowieją, czy mam coś nietenteges z kolorami?

— Dziwne sny? — Szczerzę się, bo mój przeseksualizowany mózg już dopisuje sobie rozszerzenie.

Przewraca oczami. — Takie w których kołyszę się na wielkich falach, moje ciało to eter, a moje myśli tworzą wszechświat zbudowany z chaosu. — Uśmiecha się jak zadowolona z siebie sowa.

— Zinterpretuję to sobie po swojemu. — Kuksam go w żebra.

Odsuwa się na bezpieczną odległość. — Nie inaczej.

— A wiesz co, wcale nie wyglądało, że było ci niezręcznie. Niepotrzebnie się stresowałeś.

— Tak? No to brawo ja. Bo czułem się, wierz mi, okropnie niezręcznie. Do pewnego momentu. A potem mój mózg przestał mieć na to miejsce. — Uśmiecha się. — Tak czy siak, chciałem zrobić to dla ciebie najlepiej jak potrafię. Dać trochę na pokaz, tak jakby. A wiem, jak lubisz patrzeć na moją twarz, gdy dochodzę, więc.

— Aww. — Przysuwam się do niego. — Ale wiesz, że jakkolwiek byś tego nie zrobił, byłbym wniebowzięty, mogąc cię oglądać? Jesteś najlepsiejszy.

— Lubię to — jego głos jest cichy, jakby chciał schować przede mną słowa. — To że tak lubisz na mnie patrzeć. To miłe. — Ochrząkuje, różowiejąc na policzkach. — Cóż, z drugiej strony, ja sam uwielbiam patrzeć na ciebie, więc... — wzrusza ramionami — to pewnie zupełnie normalne.

— Mmm... — mruczę, wtulając twarz w jego ramię w połowie okryte rękawkiem koszulki. — Mogę cię obmyć?

Marszczy na mnie brwi. — Czemu nie zaklęcie? — Sięga po swoją różdżkę.

Wzruszam ramionami, czując się trochę głupio. — Lubię o ciebie dbać.

Uśmiecha się, odkładając ją i kładąc się z powrotem na plecy. — W takim razie ja lubię, kiedy o mnie dbasz.

Pochylam się, by go pocałować – nie mogę się oprzeć: _po takim czymś?_ – a po chwili wyczarowuję mokry, ciepły ręcznik i przystępuję do wycierania nim nasienia z torsu Scora. Delikatnie, bo taką mam ochotę.

— Proszę. Znów czysty.

Opuszcza koszulkę. — Dzięki, mój czuły chłopaku. — Szczerzy się do mnie. — Chociaż i tak będę musiał wziąć drugi prysznic, żeby umyć się _wiesz gdzie_.

Merlinie. — Jesteś bezwstydny. — Opadam na niego z powrotem. Jest coś urokliwego w jego otwartości, aczkolwiek z drugiej strony potrafi speszyć. Jakie to śmiesznie sprzeczne z napaleniem na seks, na które cierpi większość ludzkości.

— Tylko okazjonalnie. Zresztą to przecież zwykła biologia. Nie moja wina, że społeczeństwo zrobiło z niej coś wstydliwego. Możesz mnie nazywać zboczeńcem czy coś, jeśli chcesz, z dumą będę nosił ten tytuł.

Przewracam oczami, niezupełnie pewny, czy korzystniej by było zgodzić się z jego opinią czy argumentować, więc zamiast tego robię wygodnicki skręt w inną uliczkę. — Niech ci będzie, zboczeńcu czy coś. Tacy ludzie są zresztą ciekawsi–

— Co nie? Nieograniczeni ciasnymi, niezdrowymi normami sztucznie wykreowanymi przez zgrzybiałe mentalnie społeczeństwo. Al, to głos buntu wobec zakamuflowanej seksualnej opresji! Pomyśl, na przykład taka prostata. Piętnuje się jej stymulację jako rzecz tylko dla gejów. Skąd to się wzięło? Szczerze, nie jestem pewien... jeszcze. Ale wiem, że powinno zostać zanihilizowane. A to tylko jeden marny przykład...

Ciekaw jestem, czy zarażę się w końcu jego namiętnością do tematu. Zaczyna mnie chyba brać, a nie było tego nawet pół roku.

— Dokładnie. W pełni wspieram zboczoność w takiej formie. Ale poważnie, to była _najlepsza_ rzecz jaką widziałem. — Liczę, że nie będzie miał mi za złe, że tak bezczelnie zmieniam temat. Mamy po prostu w tym konkretnym momencie nieco inne priorytety. — Może... — gładzę palcem malinkę, którą kilka dni temu zostawiłem tuż nad jego obojczykiem — będzie tego więcej?

Składa buziaka na moim policzku. — Kto wie... — Uśmiecha się jak lis. — A może następnym razem ty spróbujesz?

— Będę szalony i pozwolę _tobie_ to zrobić. Co myślisz?

Ociera policzek o moje włosy. — Myślę, że w każdym razie czeka cię satysfakcjonująca eksploracja. — Wplątuje nogę pomiędzy moje. Lubię nacisk jego genitaliów o swoje udo. Jest taki miły. — Powiedz, jak to jest, że masz awersję do nauki, ale jeśli tematem jest seks, jesteś niezaspokojony? — Prztyka mnie w nos.

— Niezaspokojony? — Bez przesady. — Czy ja wiem. Może po prostu _lubię seks_. — Unoszę na niego wymowne brwi. — Poza tym, _taka_ wiedza przyda mi się dużo bardziej niż świadomość, gdzie węże mają jaja.

— Niewątpliwie. — Przyciąga mnie na długiego buziaka.

**Author's Note:**

> Ponieważ w poprzednim one-shocie wspomniany został prywatny seks show, mój mózg nalegał na rozwinięcie wątku, i kim ja jestem, żeby odmówić boskiemu natchnieniu.  
> W każdym razie, jak zawsze, nie pogardzę odzewem. (Napisałbym, że czekam i proszę itakdalej, ale żeby nie wyjść na desperata...)


End file.
